Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish
A Perfect Day for Bananafish is the first episode of Banana Fish. Synopsis Ash Lynx, a seventeen year-old leader of a street gang in New York City, is given a street address and a vial of an unknown substance by a mortally wounded man. The man speaks the words “banana fish” before dying — the same last words spoken by Ash’s brother Griffin, an Iraq War veteran who fired on his own squadron under mysterious circumstances, and who is now in a vegetative state. Meanwhile, Eiji Okumura, a Japanese photographer's assistant, arrives in New York to complete a report on street gangs. Summary Sometime during the Iraq war, soldiers are talking amongst themselves before a man called Griffin, without warning lifts an assault rifle and shoots into them. Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Max Lobo *Dino Golzine *Shorter Wong *Frederick Arthur *Shunichi Ibe *Charles Dickson *Antonio Jenkins *Meredisu *Gregory *Skip *Stephen Thompson *Griffin Karenrusu *Organo *Sampson *Marvin Crosby *Abraham Dawson *Oo kee *Alex *Narisu Gallery File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 1.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 2.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 3.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 4.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 5.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 6.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 7.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 8.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 9.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 10.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 11.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 12.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 13.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 14.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 15.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 16.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 17.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 18.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 19.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 20.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 21.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 22.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 23.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 24.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 25-0.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 26.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 27.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 25.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 29.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 30.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 31.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 32.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 33.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 34.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 35.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 37.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 38.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 39.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 40.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 41.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 42.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 43.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 44.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 45.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 46.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 47.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 48.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 49.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 50.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 51.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 52.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 53.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 54.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 65.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 64.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 55.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 56.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 57.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 58.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 59.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 60.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 61.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 62.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 63.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 66.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 67.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 68.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 69.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 70.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 71.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 72.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 73.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 74.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 75.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 76.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 77.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 78.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 80.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 81.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 82.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 83.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 84.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 85.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 86.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 87.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 88.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 89.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 90.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 91.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 92.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 93.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 94.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 95.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 96.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 97.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 98.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 99.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 100.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 101.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 102.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 103.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 104.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 105.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 107.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 106.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 108.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 110.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 112.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 111.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 113.png Episode 1 Screenshot 114.png Episode 1 Screenshot 115.png Episode 1 Screenshot 116.png Episode 1 Screenshot 118.png Episode 1 Screenshot 117.png Episode 1 Screenshot 119.png Episode 1 Screenshot 121.png Episode 1 Screenshot 120.png Episode 1 Screenshot 123.png Episode 1 Screenshot 122.png Episode 1 Screenshot 124.png Episode 1 Screenshot 125.png Episode 1 Screenshot 127.png Episode 1 Screenshot 126.png Episode 1 Screenshot 128.png Episode 1 Screenshot 130.png Episode 1 Screenshot 129.png Episode 1 Screenshot 132.png Episode 1 Screenshot 131.png Episode 1 Screenshot 133.png Episode 1 Screenshot 134.png Episode 1 Screenshot 135.png Episode 1 Screenshot 136.png Episode 1 Screenshot 138.png Episode 1 Screenshot 137.png Episode 1 Screenshot 139.png Episode 1 Screenshot 141.png Episode 1 Screenshot 140.png Episode 1 Screenshot 143.png Episode 1 Screenshot 142.png Episode 1 Screenshot 144.png Episode 1 Screenshot 145.png Episode 1 Screenshot 146.png Episode 1 Screenshot 148.png Episode 1 Screenshot 147.png Episode 1 Screenshot 149.png Episode 1 Screenshot 151.png Episode 1 Screenshot 150.png Episode 1 Screenshot 152.png Episode 1 Screenshot 154.png Episode 1 Screenshot 153.png Episode 1 Screenshot 155.png Episode 1 Screenshot 157.png Episode 1 Screenshot 156.png Episode 1 Screenshot 158.png Episode 1 Screenshot 160.png Episode 1 Screenshot 159.png Episode 1 Screenshot 161.png Episode 1 Screenshot 162.png Episode 1 Screenshot 163.png Episode 01 Screenshot 165.png Episode 01 Screenshot 166.png Episode 01 Screenshot 168.png Episode 01 Screenshot 167.png Episode 01 Screenshot 169.png Episode 01 Screenshot 170.png Episode 01 Screenshot 171.png Trivia * Episode 1, along with the following episode 2 were previewed at a screening at the Shinjuku Wall 9 cinema in Tokyo on June 30th, 2018. * Regular broadcasting of the anime began on July 6th, 2018. References Manga: Vol 1. Category:Episodes